The Daily Life of Uchiha Itachi & His Wondeful Friends
by Coeur-de-Chaton
Summary: L'histoire improbable où Itachi et quelques autres se retrouvent envoyés malgré eux dans le monde parallèle de Road to Ninja. L'Akatsuki est une organisation bienfaitrice un peu particulière, personne n'a vraiment la personnalité à laquelle on s'attendrait et Sasuke drague tout ce qui bouge. (AU où certains Kage sont des chats et où Orochimaru est un fleuriste de l'ombre)


**Chapitre 1**

Où le fabuleux plan d'Itachi connait quelques imprévus.

* * *

Le moment était venu.

D'un pas décidé, Itachi remonta l'allée du sanctuaire, les dalles de pierre émoussées résonnant à mesure qu'il approchait de la lisière du bois. Les premiers arbres, qui encerclaient les édifices sacrés recouverts de mousse par endroit, plongeaient dans la pénombre ce qui se trouvait au-delà.

"Quand penses-tu être de retour ?"

Le jeune homme fit volte-face. Sur la pâleur incolore de la lune se détachait la maigre silhouette de Nagato, qui l'observait du haut d'une statue de lion dont la gueule béante avait sans doute, dans des temps reculés, été agrémentée de crocs. Il ne restait aujourd'hui d'intimidant chez la vénérable créature qu'une patte tendue vers l'avant, comme une mise en garde au visiteur qui, sans doute, devait se faire rare par les temps qui courent. A l'exception de leurs deux voix, le sanctuaire résonnait d'un silence de marbre.

"Au plus tôt demain", répondit Itachi d'une voix grave qui emplit sans mal cet espace vide, "aux aurores."

Son acolyte, enveloppé dans le même manteau grenat, le contempla un temps, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il l'accompagne, depuis que l'Uchiha lui avait dévoilé son plan. Malgré cela, derrière l'insistance avec laquelle il le fixait, Itachi comprit sans mal que la perspective de l'attendre dans ce lieu désert des heures durant ne le réjouissait pas des masses.

Comme aucun des deux n'était du genre à se prêter à de longs discours, le plus jeune reprit sa route et gagna l'ombre des fourrés.

"Itachi."

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, cette fois sans se retourner. Quelque chose dans la voix de Nagato, sans doute partiellement due à sa faible constitution – ou plutôt, pour parler franchement, sa maigreur maladive – à laquelle même Edo Tensei n'était parvenu à remédier, la rendait plus ténue, presque fragile.

"Fais attention à toi", lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Itachi tourna la tête, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres qui réchauffait quelque peu son visage terne.

Puis il disparut, et entama sa longue épopée nocturne. Combien longue, il l'ignorait. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il s'attendait à tout.

 _Tout_ , sauf à la tournure improbable qu'allaient prendre les événements.

Pour ce qui était du plan d'Itachi, il était simple. Enfin, sur le papier.

L'idée était de mettre à disposition le temps qui leur était accordé, à eux, pauvres marionnettes d'Edo Tensei, avant que leur machiavélique invocateur – en la personne de Yakushi Kabuto, jusqu'alors sous-fifre à lunettes d'Orochimaru qui aurait été bien plus à sa place dans une bibliothèque municipale que sur un champ de bataille selon lui – ne les sorte de leur réserve et les envoie contre leur gré réduire à néant les ninjas de l'Alliance. Jusqu'ici, la plupart des revenants qui constituaient leur armée étaient restés en stand-by, répartis en petites unités qui tenaient rarement compte d'une quelconque affinité du temps où ils étaient encore frais et gambadants. A l'exception notable du duo formé par Itachi et celui qui fut jadis à la tête – officiellement, du moins – de l'organisation criminelle la plus redoutée de l'histoire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la surface, cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réellement pu témoigner des conflits censés ravager le monde au même moment. Ils étaient manifestement tenus à l'écart, gardés en réserve pour quelque occasion dont on s'était bien gardé de leur communiquer les détails.

Silencieusement, le jeune homme progressait dans la nuit opaque, tous les sens en éveil. Il avait beau se trouver dans une zone encore relativement isolée, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour commettre un impair. Heureusement, ses longues années passées à servir des causes plus ou moins honorables l'avaient rompu à tout type de situation, notamment à l'exercice délicat qu'est la progression aérienne sur branches non éclairées et donc à fort potentiel dérapant. Car, naturellement, il aurait été fort dommage de mal calculer sa trajectoire et de choir comme une brique dix mètres plus bas. Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Uchiha Itachi.

Il reprit son élan sur un tronc incliné, et poursuivit sa course sous les îlots de lumière que projetait la pleine lune à travers les frondaisons. Avant l'aube, il devait avoir atteint son objectif. Tant que durait la nuit, l'homme aux serpents serait vraisemblablement trop empêtré dans ses préparatifs du lendemain pour prêter attention à ceux qu'il avait pour l'instant laissés de côté. L'occasion rêvée – et sans doute l'unique – d'entrer en action.

De ce qu'Itachi avait compris d'Edo Tensei, la technique ne ramenait pas exactement les morts à la vie. Elle les appelait sous forme d'enveloppes instables et figées dans le temps, devant nécessairement prendre possession du corps d'un autre pour se matérialiser. Après quoi, l'esprit du revenant était asservi à son invocateur, qui pouvait en user comme bon lui semblait. Un tel sort n'était pas sans contrepartie, cela allait de soi. Et pour l'avoir employé à si grande échelle sans en avoir réellement fait l'expérience au préalable, Kabuto ne se faisait sans doute pas d'illusion sur sa maigre capacité à contrôler simultanément autant d'âmes en perdition – qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui voulaient sans doute pas toutes du bien. Donc, s'il faisait vite, Itachi pouvait espérer être rentré pour le thé sans même éveiller les soupçons.

Restait à trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Et ça ne serait pas une mince affaire. Déjà, lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son projet, Nagato l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds.

"… Tu veux reformer l'Akatsuki ?" avait-il articulé lentement.

"Temporairement", avait précisé Itachi d'un ton calme. "Après tout, nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de ce que nous étions. Même si nous parvenions à nous défaire complètement du contrôle de Kabuto, nous ne survivrions probablement pas à cette guerre."

"C'est très probable. Aucune technique n'est parfaite." Nagato le fixa un moment. Son visage était indéchiffrable. "Mais alors pourquoi ?"

Itachi lui rendit son regard. Derrière ses iris noirs brillait une lueur vive et résolue.

"Madara est presque parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Si nous laissons les choses se faire, il sera bientôt de retour pour de bon et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Il faut agir avant. J'avais envisagé d'autres personnes à qui faire appel pour réaliser ce projet, mais les conditions sont trop incertaines. De ce que nous avons pu voir au moment où nous avons quitté la base d'où Kabuto dirige les opérations, la majeure partie d'entre nous a été répartie de façon à peu près aléatoire en équipes d'environ quatre membres. A l'exception de nous deux, qui avons été visiblement mis à part. Dans cette situation, il m'est impossible d'aller glaner des membres dans chaque petite unité pour former un groupe qui n'aura qui plus est jamais travaillé ensemble."

Nagato hocha la tête. Itachi poursuivit.

"J'ai donc du resserrer mes choix sur un petit nombre de personnes, faciles à contacter et immédiatement opérationnelles. Nous sommes cinq à être revenus en même temps, cela n'en fait donc plus que trois à rassembler."

"Si tout se passe comme tu le prévois, c'est effectivement le moyen le plus efficace d'obtenir rapidement une équipe convaincante, et qui a déjà une expérience de travail en commun."

"Même si nous y parvenons, je n'envisage pas de vaincre Madara et… celui qui se fait appeler Tobi." Nagato parut perplexe, mais Itachi ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. " Ce serait totalement illusoire. Les retarder suffisamment pour qu'ils ne prennent pas part aux combats avant que l'armée ne parvienne jusqu'à eux, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire. C'est pour cette raison que je dois partir dès ce soir. Il faut agir avant que nous ne soyons nous aussi mis à contribution malgré nous."

"Tout ça est très bien, mais comment comptes-tu faire passer tout cela inaperçu alors que nous ne serons bientôt même plus libres de nos mouvements ?"

D'un air volontairement mystérieux, l'Uchiha laissa paraître un demi-sourire.

"J'ai déjà pris mes précautions. Et une fois que le contrôle n'aura plus d'effet sur moi, je trouverai le moyen d'en libérer les autres, y compris toi. Ce n'est qu'une sorte de fûinjutsu, après tout. Mais tu devras être le dernier. Kabuto a forcément ses yeux sur toi. Dès que tu lui échapperas, il mettra tout en œuvre pour te neutraliser."

"Ça vaut aussi pour toi."

"A ce moment-là, c'est moi qui irai le trouver."

Et lorsque les négociations arrivèrent à leur terme, il avait finalement réussi à convaincre Nagato de l'attendre et de lui accorder une chance. Sans trop de difficultés, pour tout dire. Car en dépit du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé l'un avec l'autre auparavant, les dernières heures passées en sa compagnie avaient convaincues Itachi qu'ils étaient plutôt faits pour s'entendre.

Les circonstances ne s'y étaient juste pas vraiment prêtées jusqu'ici, malheureusement.

Lorsqu'il déboucha sur une zone plus clairsemée, Itachi ralentit l'allure, et descendit progressivement vers les branches basses. Quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, un coucou répétait le même appel paisible et légèrement entêtant. Mais en dehors de lui, pas un son ne s'élevait. Il était seul.

Slencieusement, Itachi mit pied à terre, et marcha, sans se presser cette fois, entre les vieux pins dont l'écorce et les épines séchées craquaient sous ses pas à mesure qu'il avançait. L'automne s'était déjà installé. Au détour de chaque arbre, il pouvait voir de grandes feuilles brunes planer dans un vol muet, avant de s'ajouter une à une au tapis encore ténu qui recouvrait le sol. Il observa ce dernier avec attention. Tantôt son regard s'arrêtait sur une pomme de pin un peu plus grosse que les autres, tantôt c'était le frémissement d'un rongeur qui attirait son attention.

Tout était si paisible.

En laissant vagabonder ses pensées, il en oublia presque un moment où il se trouvait. D'autres automnes lui revinrent en mémoire, ceux qu'il avait passés avec son petit frère à courir dans les bois en jouant à celui qui ramasserait le plus de champignons. Mauvais perdant s'il en est, Sasuke finissait toujours par faire la tête sur le chemin du retour, en contemplant d'un air dépité son panier pourtant bien rempli. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était grognon, son grand frère lui donnait une petite pichenette sur le front, lui disant d'un air encourageant qu'il n'aurait qu'à réessayer l'année prochaine. Malgré tout le cœur qu'il y mettait, Sasuke n'était jamais parvenu à le battre, néanmoins. Mais à cette époque, le résultat n'importait pas tellement. Toute l'admiration du plus jeune se lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrait l'incroyable quantité de champignons que son frère parvenait à dénicher à chaque fois. Et il aurait continué des années durant, juste pour obtenir la reconnaissance d'Itachi – et ce quand bien même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple chasse aux morilles.

Tout cela semblait bien loin, désormais. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, les deux frères s'étaient livrés un duel à mort. Suite à quoi Itachi était… mort, d'ailleurs. Pas qu'il ne s'y soit pas attendu, ceci dit. C'était comme ça qu'il avait prévu que les choses se termineraient depuis le départ. La seule ombre au tableau, c'était qu'à peine entré dans la tombe, voilà qu'il en ressortait déjà pour aller courir les champs avec une armée de fossiles dont certains avaient probablement passé l'arme à gauche bien avant sa naissance.

S'il n'avait pas pris en compte cette éventualité avant de mourir, il se serait trouvé dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable. Mais Itachi avait tout prévu. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attendre que Naruto leur tombe dessus – ou inversement – pour lever le contrôle mental que Kabuto exerçait sur eux. Et connaissant ce nécromancien du dimanche, il y avait toutes les chances que cela se produise. Alors, le temps que le petit blond en survèt' orange arrive jusqu'à lui, il pouvait bien commencer à mettre en place sa propre stratégie.

Soudain, un craquement dans les branchages le tira de sa rêverie.

Une pluie d'épines de pins se déversa sur son dos, et il plongea sur la droite, juste à temps pour esquiver la silhouette qui fondait sur lui.

Il roula le long du dénivelé pour atterrir au fond d'une crevasse, dont le sol dur était parcouru d'énormes racines qui saillaient comme un réseau de veines. Deux parois de terre se faisaient face, enserrant l'étroit passage et rendant toute fuite difficilement négociable.

Levant la tête, il vit une ombre se précipiter vers lui et sauta en arrière, mettant bien cinq mètres de distance entre lui et son assaillant.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux était tendue. L'inconnu, accroupi sur une racine grisâtre, l'observa sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

"Si c'est pas une surprise", marmonna-t-il d'une voix grave. "Décidément, je regrette pas d'être resté debout, cette nuit… hm."

Ce disant, il se releva, et Itachi ne s'étonna pas de la petite silhouette à la chevelure excessivement longue – comprenez, plus longue que la sienne –, en totale contradiction avec son timbre de voix, qui se dressa devant lui. Bien, au moins, il n'était pas tombé sur un ennemi… en théorie.

"Enfin, si ça se trouve, j'ai plus tellement besoin de dormir, maintenant…"

Manifestement absorbé par cette perspective nouvelle, le jeune homme tombé du ciel prit son menton entre ses doigts, l'air pensif. Itachi fit un pas dans sa direction, et un grand œil bleu se braqua immédiatement sur lui.

"Un pas de plus", gronda son vis-à-vis encore caché par la pénombre, "et je t'explose, hm."

"Ça faisait longtemps, Deidara" répondit Itachi, imperturbable. Il resta où il était, juste sous un rayon de lune, révélant son apparence à celui qui le dévisageait. Après un petit temps d'observation, il vit les épaules de l'intéressé s'affaisser.

"Ah, Edo Tensei…" soupira Deidara, d'un ton clairement dépité. "Déjà mort, alors. Fais chier."

D'un coup, son agressivité s'était presque volatilisée. Il descendit nonchalamment sur une racine un peu plus basse, et apparut à son tour dans la lumière. Comme tous les autres, il portait le même manteau sombre qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, et son seul globe oculaire visible était noir là où il aurait dû être blanc. Il avait toujours la même tignasse blonde, cela dit, que la lune faisait briller d'une lueur argentée.

"Je pourrais toujours te faire sauter maintenant, mais ce sera beaucoup moins artistique, hm…"

Préférant ne pas lui laisser le temps d'envisager la question, Itachi reprit :

"Je suis venu te chercher. Nagato et moi avons pour projet de contrecarrer les plans de Madara, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Nagato ? C'est qui, ça ?" demanda le blond, clignant de l'œil d'un air sceptique.

"Celui qui se faisait appeler Pain. Avec son aide, nous pourrons nous libérer du contrôle de Kabuto, et créer une nouvelle Akatsuki."

Deidara émit un grognement moqueur, et le toisa de toute sa… taille, les mains sur les hanches.

"Tant mieux pour vous, mais j'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de vous aider. Surtout pas toi. Si je suis revenu, c'est uniquement parce mon art n'a pas encore atteint l'ultime perfection. Et je compte bien mettre cette deuxième vie à profit pour créer des œuvres encore plus magistrales ! Hm !"

Aussi bouleversé par son discours qu'une vache au passage d'un train, Itachi le laissa déblatérer tout son laïus son prendre la peine de l'interrompre – ni de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'origine de sa propre résurrection. Et comme il pouvait s'y attendre, ça allait être long.

"… et je le dis haut et fort : si c'était à refaire, je le referais. D'ailleurs tu ne seras sans doute pas très content d'apprendre que c'est moi qui ai pulvérisé Sasuke. Mais peut-être que tu le sais déjà…"

"Désolé de te décevoir", l'interrompit l'Uchiha, "mais aux dernières nouvelles, Sasuke se porte bien. C'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins par sa faute que je suis ici."

Coupé dans son élan, Deidara ouvrit un œil rond, lâchant juste un petit "… Quoi ?" incrédule. Et pour mieux ponctuer sa phrase, le coucou de tout à l'heure vint se poser quelque part au-dessus du petit ravin, et reprit sa récitation là où il l'avait laissée.

"On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps", enchaîna Itachi avec une certaine insistance. "Dis-moi où sont les autr…"

"Sasuke est vivant… et c'est lui qui t'as tué ?"

Devant le manque total d'attention que lui portait Deidara, il ferma les yeux une seconde, légèrement excédé. A ce rythme-là, ils pourraient continuer jusqu'au matin, et son camarade kamikaze serait encore en train de tourner à vide sur le constat cuisant de son échec. Légitime, certes, puisque n'ayant pas réussi à entraîner Sasuke avec lui dans la tombe, il s'était ni plus ni moins fait sauté tout seul. A cette idée, Itachi réprima un sourire – non, ce n'était pas le moment de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Mais sans doute prit-il inconsciemment une expression encore plus détachée que d'ordinaire pour éviter de trahir son amusement, car Deidara partit au quart de tour.

"Voilà, c'est toujours pareil avec vous, les Uchiha !" s'exclama-t-il, sa voix se répercutant contre les murs de terre qui ceignaient le fossé. "Vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout et vous prenez les gens de haut ! Mais si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser me mépriser comme ça, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! Je vous garantis que je vais tous v…!"

Brusquement, il s'arrêta.

Les yeux exorbités, il resta pétrifié un long moment.

Immobile lui aussi, Itachi le fixa avec stupeur.

Ou plutôt, il fixa le kunai qui venait de _se ficher dans sa poitrine_.

Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Ce fut une troisième voix, sombre et doucereuse, qui brisa le silence.

"J'ai peine à croire que tu sois assez stupide pour hurler à en réveiller les morts au beau milieu de la nuit…"

A ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna. Ce timbre lui était inconnu. A quelques mètres de là, une nouvelle silhouette les observait dans la pénombre. Puis elle se rapprocha, remontant le couloir étriqué d'un pas ferme et légèrement pressé. A mesure qu'elle avançait, les muscles d'Itachi se dénouèrent peu à peu. A en juger par son apparence, il portait le même vêtement qu'eux.

De son côté, Deidara ne semblait pas s'affoler outre mesure. A vrai dire, il était plus agacé par l'interruption qu'autre chose.

"T'es malade ou quoi ?!" aboya-t-il avec une lame toujours en travers du poumon gauche. "J'pourrais crever, avec tes conneries, hm !"

"Malheureusement non" rétorqua le nouveau venu, qui s'arrêta alors qu'il arrivait au niveau d'Itachi.

Il avait des cheveux plutôt courts – comparativement à Deidara, c'était certain – dont la couleur était difficilement déterminable à la lumière de la lune, et qu'Itachi supposa roux ou châtains. Il faisait à peu près une demi-tête de moins que lui. Et lorsqu'il se tourna pour le regarder, l'Uchiha remarqua ses yeux cernés et à peine ouverts, comme s'il avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à enchaîner les nuits blanches.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu me cherchais" ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Itachi.

Un peu perplexe, l'intéressé passa une nouvelle fois en revue son interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds.

"… Sasori ?"

Il acquiesça. Bien. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'image qu'il en avait gardé.

Pour tout dire, le Sasori qu'il avait connu était légèrement plus… volumineux, et puis plus… enfin moins… _phénotypiquement humain_. Mais que sa véritable apparence soit bien l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et non pas cet affreux gastéropode parlant – sans mauvaise pensée pour les escargots –, Itachi était prêt à le croire. Mieux valait ça que l'inverse.

De son côté, Deidara, proférant un florilège de jurons qui paraissait tout droit sorti de la bouche de Hidan, saisit le kunai toujours planté dans son torse et l'envoya ricocher sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique.

"Tu prends beaucoup de libertés" reprit Sasori, sans se soucier du blond qui lorgnait vers lui d'un œil mauvais, "pour t'aventurer jusqu'ici simplement pour nous parler."

Itachi resta impassible. Au moins, il avait trouvé un interlocuteur à l'esprit un peu plus affûté que Deidara.

"Je ne compte pas rester longtemps." répondit-il. "J'ai simplement besoin de m'assurer que vous accepterez de collaborer avec nous quand nous entrerons en action."

"Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu agis de ton plein gré en ce moment-même" coupa Sasori d'un ton sec, "et pas sous l'influence de Kabuto ou de Madara ?"

… _Beaucoup_ plus affûté que Deidara. D'ailleurs, ce dernier en oublia sa mauvaise humeur – plutôt justifiée si l'on regardait le trou béant dans son torse qui commençait seulement à se résorber –, l'espace d'un instant, et lâcha un "Ah !" de surprise, signe qu'il n'avait probablement pas envisagé cette possibilité jusque-là. Ce à quoi Sasori répondit par une sorte de ronflement méprisant.

"Quel intérêt y aurait-il à m'utiliser comme intermédiaire" répliqua Itachi, sans broncher, "alors que Kabuto peut vous faire faire ce qu'il veut ?"

"Kabuto, oui" coupa le rouquin avec une certaine impatience. "Mais si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Madara voulait se constituer une milice qui n'œuvrerait que pour lui, il serait bien obligé de nous convaincre, puisqu'il ne maîtrise pas Edo Tensei. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ne fasse pas entièrement confiance à Kabuto, étant donné que ce n'est qu'un sale opportuniste qui l'a probablement fait chanter." Si Kabuto était encore debout à cette heure, songea Itachi, il devait sentir ses oreilles siffler. "Et dans cette optique, il est logique qu'il se tourne vers les anciens membres de sa propre organisation."

"C'est une hypothèse qui tient la route. A ceci près que Madara et moi-même ne sommes pas exactement en très bons termes – j'ai d'ailleurs manqué une occasion de le tuer, assez récemment."

"Ca, c'est toi qui nous le dis" intervint Deidara, qui, bien que s'étant rapproché, avait visiblement délimité un périmètre de sécurité imaginaire autour de Sasori à ne surtout pas franchir. La plaie qui aurait dû s'étendre sur quatre bons centimètres en travers de son torse avait quant à elle complètement disparu. "Vous êtes des Uchiha, de toute manière. Je suis sûr que vous êtes de mèche, hm !"

Après avoir contemplé pendant une fraction de secondes combien il devait être merveilleux de faire preuve d'assez de naïveté pour croire que la politique n'était en fait qu'une gigantesque affaire de famille qui a mal tourné - ... quoique, dans le contexte, la question méritait peut-être d'être soulevée –, Itachi reprit son argumentaire là où il l'avait laissé, suscitant un "Oi !" outré du petit blond lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux autres l'avaient ni plus ni moins ignoré.

"Vous pourrez choisir votre camp librement, une fois cette histoire réglée. J'ai laissé à Uzumaki Naruto une sorte de genjutsu à retardement qui se déclenchera une fois qu'il me retrouvera. Je serai alors libéré du contrôle mental de Kabuto, et pourrais faire de même avec vous et Nagato."

Sasori haussa les sourcils, dans une expression si minimaliste qu'il était difficile de dire s'il était impressionné ou juste totalement sceptique. Pour sa part, Deidara se focalisa sur une toute autre partie de sa phrase.

"Uzumaki Naruto, le jinchûriki de Kyûbi… Voilà un truc qui sonne bien. J'irais bien reprendre notre petit combat là on l'a laissé…"

"Plus personne ne nous demande de récolter les bijû" rétorqua Sasori d'un ton las.

"Justement, c'est encore mieux ! Je vais pouvoir y aller à fond cette fois et me laisser porter par l'inspiration du moment ! C'est toujours l'inattendu qui suscite la création, hm !"

"Epargne-moi tes inepties. Je les entends déjà toute la journée, si maintenant en plus je dois me les taper la nuit…"

"Danna, si toi aussi, tu as un minimum de sensibilité artistique, tu devrais comprendre que c'est une occasion unique de repousser les limites de tout ce que tu as pu réaliser jusqu'à maintenant."

Le visage de Sasori s'assombrit tout d'un coup. Et Itachi, qui n'était pourtant pas spectateur assidu de leurs disputes de vieux couple, pressentit avec une certaine justesse que pour l'un des membres du duo, la coupe était pleine.

"Et comment" demanda celui-ci en appuyant chaque syllabe, comme pour rendre la menace plus évidente, "est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça ? Je n'ai plus une seule marionnette en ma possession."

"T'en feras d'autres. Et des moins glauques, si possible. Hm."

Deidara en aurait peut-être rajouté, si le kunai qu'il avait précédemment balancé un peu plus loin n'était revenu comme par magie dans la main de Sasori, tiré par un fil invisible. Edo Tensei n'ayant pas que des mauvais côtés, le marionnettiste pouvait désormais toiser son ex-binôme avec une prestance nouvelle – entendez par-là 5 ou 6 centimètres de plus –, amélioration un peu trop modeste cependant pour en faire de même avec Itachi, qui s'interposa entre eux avant que l'altercation ne tourne au vinaigre.

"Dans la situation actuelle, personne n'ira nulle part" asséna-t-il, se demandant amèrement comment il avait pu espérer avoir une conversation productive avec ces deux-là. Peut-être en serait-il allé autrement s'il s'était adressé d'abord à Kakuzu. Hélas ce dernier se trouvait actuellement loin vers le nord, aussi Itachi avait-il résolu de le contacter par d'autres moyens. "Une fois que le contrôle sera levé, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez."

"Exploser Kyûbi."

"… Par exemple, et…"

"Ah, et le vieux, hm."

Il resta en suspens, l'index levé. Et se demanda si c'était bien la peine de reprendre la parole pour se faire couper encore une fois.

… De toute façon, il avait oublié ce qu'il disait.

"Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, vu le contexte, on risque pas grand-chose", conclut Deidara avec un sourire entendu. "Quand est-ce que tu pourras lever le jutsu ?"

"D'ici 3 jours, probablement."

"Ok, on te suit".

"Je ne crois pas avoir dit que j'étais d'accord" gronda Sasori à côté d'eux.

"Bon, bah reste à jouer la marionnette si ça t'amuse. Moi j'ai d'autres aspirations, hm."

Contrairement aux prévisions d'Itachi – et à en juger par son expression incrédule, à celles de Deidara aussi –, le rouquin ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, et tourna les talons, repartant par où il était venu.

"… Danna ? Tu t'en vas vraiment ?"

"J'ai perdu assez de temps avec vous. Faites ce que vous voulez."

Et il brisa là.

Bien qu'il n'ait que peu d'expérience en la matière, Itachi pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper que les négociations étaient arrivées au bout du temps imparti – imparti par Sasori, cela va de soi. Venant confirmer cette déduction, Deidara posa ses mains sur ses hanches et poussa un long soupir.

"A ta place, je laisserais tomber" – manifestement, lui l'avait déjà fait. "Il est tellement borné quand il s'y met qu'il écoutera rien."

 _Tu peux parler_ – Itachi manqua de répliquer, mais il jugea plus sage de s'en abstenir. "Peut-être que tu pourras le convaincre" reprit-il, cette fois à haute voix.

"Ce serait bien la première… hm ?"

Le blond regarda ses pieds d'un air perplexe.

Ce fut d'abord imperceptible.

Puis, d'un coup, l'énorme racine sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se mit à trembler. Et bientôt, toutes celles autour firent de même, si violemment qu'il devenait impossible de tenir debout.

"Un tremblement de terre ?!"

"Derrière toi !"

Deidara fit volte-face, et au moment où Itachi s'éloigna rapidement de l'épicentre pour aller se percher sur l'une des parois de terre, les racines s'écartèrent de leur propre chef.

"Qu'est-ce que…?!"

Deidara n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde cependant pour dégager en vitesse au moment où un trou béant s'ouvrait tout juste à l'endroit où il se tenait. Il dévala les racines comme un énorme escalier et atterrit sur un petit coin de terre en contrebas. Là où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, un épais nuage de poussière s'était formé.

Perpendiculaire au sol, Itachi fixait le même point, tous les sens en alerte – sharingan compris.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent.

Ce qu'ils avaient là ne serait pas qu'un petit contretemps.

Dans un grondement sinistre, un _cercueil_ émergea de la crevasse, telle une grosse plante dont la croissance aurait été filmée en accéléré. Il continua de pousser, dominant bientôt l'épais imbroglio de racines et faisant obstacle à la lumière de la lune, jusqu'à ce que sa large envergure plonge le ravin en-dessous de lui – et Deidara avec – dans la pénombre.

Il y eut un claquement aigu, comme deux taquets de bois que l'on frappe l'un contre l'autre – ajoutant fort à propos au dramatique de la scène –, puis plus rien. Pas un son, pas un mouvement.

Juste un cercueil sorti de terre le plus naturellement du monde et qui trônait là au milieu de nulle part comme un vieux monolithe.

Deidara et Itachi échangèrent un regard, histoire de confirmer que l'autre non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Non. Bien. Ils pouvaient toujours tourner les talons et faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. De toute façon, même si le cercueil tendait à devenir un moyen de locomotion tout à fait ordinaire, ces derniers temps, celui-là n'était clairement pas à eux.

… et il y avait fort à parier que quelqu'un _l'occupait_ , à ce moment-même.

Dans le doute, ils attendirent.

Longtemps.

Assez longtemps pour que le petit terroriste se félicite intérieurement de n'avoir pas retenu Sasori tout à l'heure.

Trop pour qu'il reste à fixer bêtement une grosse boîte sortie de terre une minute de plus.

"Bon, tu sors ou bien, hm ?!"

Evidemment, pas de réponse. Enfin, si, en quelque sorte. Un grincement.

Tout à coup, l'enveloppe se scinda en deux, et la partie avant culbuta dans un fracas tonitruant pour venir se fracasser aux pieds du jeune homme. Itachi ne la regarda qu'un instant avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la partie du cercueil qui tenait encore debout dans le clair de lune – mais, lorsque son regard revint vers elle, un homme à la silhouette imposante se tenait sur son seuil.

Et tous ses espoirs de discrétion tombèrent à l'eau à peu près au même moment.

Certes, il se savait surveillé, mais être pris la main dans le sac dès la première tentative relevait quand même d'un sacré manque de chance. Et surtout, se retrouver d'office face à Madara ne rentrait pas tout à fait dans l'éventail de cas de figure qu'il avait préalablement définis comme "probables".

De son côté, le nouveau venu ne le gratifia pas d'un regard. Figé comme une statue, ses yeux sombres semblaient s'être fixés sur la première personne qui croisa son champ de vision – et Deidara chercha activement un moyen d'en sortir.

"… En fait re-rentre… hm."

Malheureusement pour lui, Madara n'en fit rien. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire – sans que le reste de sa personne ne bouge, cela dit, ce qui faisait l'effet dérangeant d'un mannequin inanimé dont la bouche se serait subitement tordue aux coins.

"Pas tout de suite, non", répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse alors que son corps paraissait moins roide de seconde en seconde. "J'ai tout juste obtenu de Kabuto qu'il me laisse faire un tour ce soir. C'est l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance." Ses yeux s'étrécirent – "Deidara" – et obliquèrent vers la droite – "… Itachi".

Le dernier appelé n'appréciait définitivement pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Battre en retraite maintenant n'avait pas tellement de sens, néanmoins. Il était clair désormais que Kabuto savait où il se trouvait. Et même s'il ne ressentait aucune entrave à cet instant précis, il y avait fort à parier que le moindre faux pas lui vaudrait un aller-simple en cercueil-express jusqu'à Nagato – ou… ailleurs, quelque part où les promenades nocturnes seraient de toute façon proscrites.

Il sauta à terre, à quelques pas de Deidara, qui s'appliquait à garder une certaine contenance en dépit de la situation et aboya à l'attention de l'homme à la coupe de sapin :

"Et t'es qui, au juste ?"

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, et Itachi ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que lui-même n'aurait pas été capable d'un tel niveau de condescendance. "Uchiha Madara" répondit-il, l'air de préciser une évidence.

Le blond cligna des yeux – enfin, d'un, en tout cas –, visiblement sceptique.

"Mais… tu devrais pas être mort ?"

"Techniquement, toi aussi."

"Non mais je veux dire depuis longtemps, hm !"

La conversation prenait un tour grotesque, mais l'atmosphère ne se détendait pas d'un iota. Et comme il était passablement agacé par la fausse cordialité de cet homme qui était venu ni plus ni moins pour les envoyer sous terre une fois de plus, Itachi décida de mettre un terme aux politesses.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Mais je te retourne la question" répliqua sans surprise son aîné d'un ton où il décela un certain amusement. "Tu devais bien te douter que tu t'attirerais des ennuis en agissant dans notre dos."

Ce disant, ses pupilles changèrent de couleur.

Et Itachi réagit aussitôt.

Il y eut un flash. L'instant d'après, Madara se tenait juste devant eux, son poing fondant sur Itachi. Derrière lui, des flammes noires dévoraient le cercueil à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Itachi visualisa son mouvement avec un temps d'avance, et fit un pas de côté.

Enfin, il _voulut_ faire un pas de côté. Son corps ne bougea pas.

Le poing s'écrasa sur son visage, qui reçut l'impact avec d'autant plus de violence qu'il ne ploya pas sous le coup. Son corps tout entier était comme enserré par d'énormes chaînes qui le maintenaient immobile.

Une douleur aigüe lui vrilla le crâne. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa joue, mais il n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire si cela venait seulement de son œil gauche ou aussi de son nez.

De son côté, Madara, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de s'éloigner, étirait et repliait ses doigts avec le même flegme que s'il venait d'écraser une mouche.

"On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et de tes yeux. J'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu."

Incapable du moindre mouvement – ne serait-ce que de tourner la tête –, Itachi supposa que Deidara s'était mis hors de portée dès que leur adversaire avait fondu sur eux, car il ne le voyait nulle part à proximité. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se dégager, avec si peu de résultat qu'il soupçonna ses sourcils de n'avoir pas même frémi sous l'effort.

Devant lui, le cercueil s'était entièrement consumé. Et dans les dernières flammes apparut la pleine lune, qui éclairait la silhouette de Madara à contre-jour. Il ne distinguait de son visage que ses sharingan.

Une étrange sensation le parcourut. Et il vit que la lune, jusqu'alors blanche, arborait à présent le même motif que celui des yeux qui le fixaient.

"Un genjutsu ?" Les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

"J'aurais de quoi être contrarié par ce qui vient de se produire" reprit Madara d'une voix plus douce, "mais regardons plutôt le bon côté des choses. J'ai enfin pu voir mon fameux successeur de mes yeux. Et pour te montrer ma gratitude, tu seras le premier à expérimenter cette technique que j'ai mis tant de temps à mettre au point."

Sous ses yeux, le ciel prit une étrange teinte rouge.

Avec en son centre, le disque orné de cercles concentriques et de sept tomoe noirs.

"Je doute que nous nous revoyions… _de ce côté-ci_ , en tout cas."

Itachi tenta un dernier sursaut.

Brusquement, la lumière de la lune l'aveugla.

Et lorsqu'il sentit son corps bouger à nouveau, ce fut dans une longue chute au cœur d'un précipice qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond.

* * *

La surface qu'il percuta était difficilement identifiable au premier contact.

Il pouvait seulement constater qu'elle était dure.

Très dure.

Il constata par la même occasion qu'il était vivant. La douleur qui lui vrillait le coccyx le prouvait assez bien.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un curieux kaléidoscope de couleurs – de grandes tâches lumineuses, mélangées les unes dans les autres et dont certaines clignotaient à intervalles réguliers. Il ferma les paupières, et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant que ne commencent à se dessiner des formes.

Au-dessus de lui, des enseignes lumineuses de toutes les teintes baignaient agressivement les murs alentour dans un halo de néons bariolés, cachant presque le ciel qui, bien qu'il fît encore nuit, procurait à ce tableau un étrange arrière-plan à mi-chemin entre le violet et l'ocre. A mieux y regarder, il reconnaissait les toitures en bois et le fatras de gouttières et de câbles électriques du village de son enfance.

C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il trouvait de familier.

Il tourna la tête – et fit une grimace en sentant son nez lui rappeler dans quel état il devait être, après le coup de poing de tout à l'heure. Il était affalé contre une pile de cartons vides dont une partie avait vraisemblablement été projetée autour de lui sous l'impact de sa chute. Malgré les scintillements entêtants tout en haut des bâtiments, la rue en elle-même était sombre. La ruelle, plutôt, étant donnée son étroitesse et l'absence totale du moindre badaud égaré.

Lentement, il tenta de se redresser – ce à quoi la partie basse de son bassin répondit par un Non catégorique. Ses ongles raclèrent un sol froid et rêche, bien plus solide que de la terre.

… Comment avait-il pu atterrir aussi loin de l'immense forêt où il se trouvait quelques instants plutôt, telle était la question.

Plus il y pensait, et moins il parvenait à rationaliser le problème. Précisément parce que rien n'avait de sens. Il y avait une _benne_ renversée à côté de lui, dont le contenu s'était déversé sur deux ou trois mètres. Ledit contenu – et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou encore plus troublé – se composant quasi exclusivement d'emballages vides, de boîtes de CD et de matériel électronique. Il y avait même de vieux posters déchirés à l'effigie de chanteurs inconnus et autres personnalités obscures.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à quelques pas de lui, projetant un rectangle de lumière jaune sur le sol et le mur en face. Une vielle porte en métal qui donnait probablement sur l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin, à en juger par l'état de la ruelle et l'absence d'une quelconque enseigne sur la façade.

Dans l'encadrement émergea une silhouette menue, mais dont les bras débordaient d'un chargement qui laissa Itachi sur les fesses – littéralement, dans le contexte.

Elle portait un énorme sac rempli à ras-bord de CD, et rien que de CD. La probabilité qu'ils soient tous destinés à son usage personnel était assez faible si l'on ajoutait à la quantité vertigineuse la présence de nombreux exemplaires identiques dans toute cette masse. Derrière le sac – que l'on pourrait plutôt qualifier de hotte, en l'occurrence –, le porteur ferma le tout en tirant sur le cordon et le balança par-dessus son épaule, chancelant un peu sous le poids.

Et lorsqu'il lui apparut distinctement, Itachi cligna des yeux en découvrant un visage familier.

Il reconnut Konan.

Pourtant, son apparence sous certains angles ne lui rappelait pas vraiment la femme qu'il avait connue au sein de l'Akatsuki. En grande partie à cause de ses vêtements, qui tranchaient nettement avec leur uniforme habituel – un débardeur sombre, un pantalon treillis qui paraissait deux tailles au-dessus de la sienne, et de grosses chaussures à lacets à l'opposé diamétral de ses anciennes sandales à talons.

Perplexe, il se demanda ce qui était le plus inexplicable, entre le fait qu'il se surprenait à trouver Konan _virile_ et le non-sens total de sa présence dans ce lieu improbable.

Elle semblait bien pressée, en tout cas, et jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle, manifestement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Et lorsque que ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur Itachi, elle ne parut pas aussi surprise qu'il l'aurait cru – plutôt soulagée, à vrai dire.

"Ah, t'étais là" murmura-t-elle, le souffle un peu court. "J'ai récupéré tout ce que je pouvais, maintenant faut qu'on se…" Elle marqua une pause. "Pourquoi t'es vautré sur le vide-ordures ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir quoi répondre, mais elle l'avait déjà rejoint à grands pas et le tira par le bras. Sans rien pouvoir ajouter, il lui découvrit plus de force qu'elle ne semblait avoir et se retrouva aussitôt sur pied, une douloureuse sensation lui foudroyant le bas du dos comme s'il avait eu 50 ans de plus.

"T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour faire le guet que de te faire passer pour un clochard ?" reprit-elle, l'air un tantinet affligé. Lui lâchant la main, elle ajouta "T'as du sang partout sur le visage, accessoirement."

Il la fixa d'un air incrédule, son regard passant d'elle à son sac, puis revenant vers elle. Elle était un peu moins maquillée, ce qui lui donnait un charme moins sophistiqué, et son chignon était plus… hâtif, avec quelques mèches qui repiquaient à l'extérieur de-ci de-là.

Non seulement il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais plus les secondes défilaient et plus il avait la dérangeante impression qu'elle venait de voler la cargaison qu'elle avait sur le dos.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience du vacarme à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui lui sembla de plus en plus fort.

"Tu m'écoutes ?!" Elle agita la main devant lui, et Itachi synthétisa plus ou moins tous ses questionnements en une seule phrase :

"… Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu."

Considérant le regard courroucé qu'elle lui lança, Konan s'apprêtait certainement à lui répondre quelque chose de spontané et de désagréable, mais un grand bruit sourd suivi d'une commotion retentissante l'interrompit. Elle fit volte-face et regarda en direction de la porte ouverte, les jambes fléchies comme pour sauter sur le premier ennemi qui en franchirait le seuil.

Des bruits de coups contre les murs, et l'un des fauteurs de trouble déboula tête la première dans la ruelle.

Itachi s'arrêta de respirer.

Sous le choc.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de façon démesurée.

Là, juste devant lui, venait d'apparaître _un autre lui-même_.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** \- Bien le bonjour~ Voici la partie post-chapitre où les commentaires assez peu intéressants et auxquels à peu près personne ne s'intéresse d'ailleurs couleront à foison~

J'ai eu l'idée absurde de cette fic il y a un certain temps... mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle verrait vraiment le jour. Et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il y ait un semblant de scénario (... "scénario", à prendre au dixième degré).

L'intrigue est plus ou moins aléatoire dans le sens où je n'avais même pas vraiment déterminé qu'Itachi en serait le personnage principal... et d'autres devraient le rejoindre, mais quand, c'est encore incertain.

Vous pouvez laisser tous vos commentaires et questionnements, je ferai en sorte de répondre à tous.

En attendant, petite question pour vous : de quel membre de l'Akatsuki de ce monde parallèle avez-vous le plus envie de voir la personnalité alternative ? Bref, lequel attise le plus votre curiosité ?


End file.
